


Jump, not fly.

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically if the little giant trained hinata, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: In two different universes, Chiho Hinata sends the image of her happy son to the sky. In one universe, Hinata will go to bed expecting to play with Natsu tomorrow, not much else. In this one, he's preparing for going to a volleyball game.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shouyo goes home the night of the high school national finals absolutely beaming. The little giant! He was the center of the court!

Shouyo knows about volleyball from his mother, but only the basic rules. Last year, when the Olympics happened, they sat on the couch together and watched Volleyball while they relaxed. It seemed Natsu liked it as well, and Shouyo was a big brother the next day. 

He heard the familiar terms that he seems to relate to pure happiness while biking to school and knows that next year, he’s going to join the volleyball club. He sets the table with a hop in his steps and is extra happy to microwave their food for today. 

Shouyo’s mom hasn’t had the time to cook much, so they got stuff that Shouyo would be able to make until he’s old enough to use the stove or Shouyo can let the baby out of his sights for a bit. Shouyo knows that a lot of people would be jealous of the baby if his friends have anything to say when they see his lunch, but Shouyo is proud enough that his mom is trying to keep their family together all on her own. 

Which is why he is content with how everything is now. He’s almost in secondary school! He doesn’t need his mom doting on him as often, and they usually have an hour or so after little Natsu finally falls asleep. And she started putting little smiley face notes in his bag!

Every day, by the time he’s at school, there’s a green sticky note with a smiley face in his bag. He still hasn’t caught her doing it but isn’t trying to either. Throughout the day, when his mind wanders, he devotes himself to getting the sticky off of the note by dragging it or something. By the time the day ends, it’s just paper. He puts all the notes in a pile under a book on his desk. 

Whenever he wants his mom's attention, he sits in the same room as her and thinks about what will happen when the notes are too much to fit under the book. 

The beeping of the microwave shakes him out of his thoughts, and he puts the lasagna on his and his mom’s plates before having a great idea. If he gets out Natsu’s baby food, then his mom would be proud of him! And maybe they can talk during dinner more!

With a smile, he pulls out the mushed peaches and green beans, setting them on the baby seat with a baby spoon. 

Shouyo shoots to his seat, almost vibrating when a familiar alarm fills the air to remind Shouyos’s mom that it's dinner time. Alarms have been more common in the house, and now Shouyo is on-time more often because he doesn’t lose track of time before he has to catch the bus!

Familiar footsteps walk down the stairs, and Shouyo immediately looks at his mom's face, which brightens when she looks his way, then softens when they reach the table.

“Thank you so much Shouyo. You’re a really great big brother, looking out for little Natsu-chan. Right Natsu?” She asks.

The bundle of orange in her hands babbles a bit. “Ni ni na ni ni ni.”

“Yes, your Nii-san!” Shouyos’ mom says, setting Natsu down then taking a seat herself. She looks at her eldest child, ruffling his curls before smiling down at him. 

“You didn’t have to do all this, Shou-Chan. Thank you.”

“I wanted to Okaasan! Eat eat eat!” Hinata cheers, picking up the fork he set out for this rather American dinner. 

She lets out a laugh before opening Natsu’s food. “Ah yes. I love smashed peaches so much. This is a great dinner you set out for me.” She smiles teasingly at her son, before dipping the baby spoon into it.

“No Okaasan! That's Natsu smooshed food. You have American Food!” Hinata beams at his mom, legs kicking under the table. 

“Well, you seem to be in a good mood Shouyo. Did something happen today?” His mom asks, spooning peaches to a very obedient Natsu. 

Shouyo beams and chews even faster to answer. “On my way to school, I saw a volleyball tournament on the TV station! Apparently, it was the first match for high schoolers! There was this small guy that was on the winning team!” 

Shouyo’s mother smiles, taking a quick bite of her own food before chewing quietly. 

“I always seem to take a bite right when I need to reply, huh Shou-chan. Do you know when their next match is? It must have been a big game to be on TV, so it might be on the weekend!” 

Hinata smiles and purposefully takes a bite so he can think. 

She’s doing so much. In another world, Hinata might say he doesn’t know, but in this one, he really wants to see the Little Giant in person. How big is he compared to Shouyo?

“I heard that on Saturday is the next one. The Little Giant will be at the Soo Me Da Gym!”

“Oh? Whos the Little Giant? And the Sumida gym isn’t that far from here, we could all take a nice walk there this weekend, the three of us.”

Hinata resists the urge to ask about the fourth person but decides to smile widely.

“I’d really feel happy if we did that, Okaasan. Maybe Natsu-chan will like Volleyball!”

In two different universes, Chiho Hinata sends the image of her happy son to the sky. In one universe, Hinata will go to bed expecting to play with Natsu tomorrow, not much else. In this one, he's preparing for going to a volleyball game. 


	2. Chapter 2

Udai Tenma walks out of the gym with tears streaming down his face. His teammates walk in front of him with much the same tears and equally heavy hearts. 

They no longer have the chance to play volleyball.

He was there, flying as high as he could. His team was at top-notch. It wasn’t enough. Tenma holds back a growl at his own tears. 

This was going to be his last time playing volleyball on the court. He might still have practice matches, but his dad already got him a job. One he is grateful for. Tenma is already at the back of his team, his family, so he decides to look back at the stadium. His last flight. 

Light glinting off the windows makes him want to look away, but a family that shines even brighter catches his eye. Literally. Their hair is a vibrant, natural red, with a mother and child in her arms and one hanging on her hand. The hair he’s been jealous of often. The mom looks distressed and it’s a good reason why.

In front of her is an overturned stroller, and she can’t get it without letting go of the baby in her arms and her other kid looks too young to hold the kid. 

Tenma looks over at his team walking for the bus, Karasuno written on the side. 

He makes a split decision, adjusting his backpack more secure and yelling a word or so to his team. He wipes the tears from his eyes, determined to do a good act to make up for the pain in his chest. 

He reaches the family and shoots a smile at the mother, who know also trying to comfort the young girl if the pink onesie is anything to go by. Tenma squats down to the level of the other kid, wild red curls getting messed up by the wind. 

“Hey kid, I don't think I’m strong enough to pick this up all by myself. You seem super strong so I think I need your help.” He gives the little dude a smile and instructs him to pull at the small side handles, and easily tips the stroller back over. 

He ruffles the kid's hair, messing it up anymore. He turns to the mom with another rather forced smile but the kids gasp stops him. 

“You flew so high!” 

Tenma looks down at this kid with a questioning look, but he didn’t need to because this kid smiles so brightly and just… talks.

“Your jumps were always like GWAH while the man with the orange didn’t really even fly but every time you flew you could probably see the other side! Even though your small, you give everyone else the same challenge as a really good tall player! You bounced it off their hands like Fwum and then your friends all knew and went Zwooo to get it again so that you could fly again! I want to be just like you! I want to be able to see the other side of the game even though I’m small!”

This kid is just talking. Tenma probably only understands the first thirty seconds or so, before giving the mom a panicked look. She sighs and puts a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. 

“I'm terribly sorry for his enthusiasm. This week he saw Kurasunos first semi-final match and because he’s been so good with accommodating for his baby sister, we took him here as a treat. Shou, Kurasuno just lost a big match and is probably really sad right now. Let’s leave the Tiny Giant alone with his team for a bit.”

The redhead gestures beside Tenma, pointing out the rest of his team beside him to both the player and child. Said child is very enthusiastically trying to pet Ukai’s shaved head but still perks up when the adult calls out his name.

“Why are you sad? Could you see the other side? Did you not do your best?”

Well fuck. Hows Tenma going to explain the crushing disappointment of your best not being good enough to a kid. He might be labeled a delinquent but he can’t really handle this. 

Tenma crouches down to be more or less the same height as the kid, slightly weirded out by having a conversation without looking up at someone. 

“I saw the other side every time I spiked, and everyone here did the best we could.” he hesitates, before just mentally shrugging and going for it. “Even though we did everything we could, we still couldn’t beat the other team, and so now we won’t be able to play volleyball again until next year.”

The child frowns looking at the Ace, then to the other members of his team. Tenma doesn’t look back. “That sucks.” Tenma almost laughs at the deadpan voice he uses, but the boy tilts his head and continues. “You did win though.”

Tenma doesn’t know what frightens him more, the words, or the stare that the redhead sends his way. The mom lets out a barely heard exclamation, but Tenma wants to know. 

“How do you mean.” This time, it's Tenma who tilts his head. He subconsciously follows the boy’s movements, something he knows the other 3rd years will give him particular hell for. 

“You won every game before this one. Every team that you won against couldn’t play anymore, right?” Tenma nods. “Then you won.”

Tenma considers this, then lets out his own… argument? Is he arguing his loss with a kid?

“But we lost today, and the people that won get to keep playing volleyball.”

The boy nods slowly, his eyebrows furrowing. No one says anything. 

“Well, they will have to stop anyway also. Even if they win every game, they will have to stop after they win against everyone.”

Tenma honestly hadn’t thought about that. If they had won, would he be bitter about not staying next year also? 

“Do you play volleyball?” Tenma asks, silently admitting defeat. 

“I’ll be in secondary school next year and I want to. Mom said she would let me.”

Tenma’s eyes widen a bit at his age. Already nearly in secondary school? He did mention riding his bike, but from his size, he assumed he was a bit younger.

Is this how people felt when they heard Tenmas own age?

“What’s your name?” Tenma asks, looking to his mother briefly for permission and getting a smile in response. 

“What’s yours?” the boy asks, and Tenma lets out the first laugh of the day if only a chuckle. 

“I’ll tell you mine first if you tell me yours, and your sisters.” Tenma decides. The boy mulls it over, looking at his mom before nodding. 

“Udai Tenma.”

“I'm Hinata Shouyo. This is Natsu-Chan.”

“I feel like we’re going to be seeing a bit more of each other, Hinata.” Tenma mulls over out loud, before looking at Hinata’s mother with a steely determination.


End file.
